Love letters?
by badeforever640
Summary: It's been 5 years since graduation. Beck is still in love with Jade, but she left without a word. Does she still love him? Letters between Beck and Jade.
1. I miss you

Dear Jade,

I know it has been a long time since we've talked or anything really since graduation it's probably been like 5 years or so. I'm just wondering how've you been and how's your kid? How old is he? If you don't mind me asking

I heard that things didn't go well with your Ex, sorry to hear that, things for me haven't been going good as well.

How's Broadway?

I'm still hurt from what happened after graduation. You just left without saying one word to anyone, including me; you vanished just like the wind. It was like multiple stab wounds.

I wouldn't eat, go out, and do anything because of you. I still remember the day we met, our first kiss, our first everything together.

I've waited and waited, but nothing happened.

For the first time after one year of not knowing absolutely anything about you, I saw you on a magazine cover.

I knew at that time I had to get my life together and find a way to forget about you just like you forgot about me. I don't know how you did it, but I know damn well I couldn't forget you no matter what I did.

I've wrote you letters before, but I never got the courage to send them, until now.

I hope you write back so we could catch up on stuff and hopefully be friends if not then really close friends like we used too.

I still love you Jadelyn West just like the first second I met you. Don't forget you're my one and only and I still wear our promise ring from our 1 year anniversary. I wear it every single day because I haven't forgotten about you.

Sincerely,

Your one and only Beck :)

* * *

_**Hey you guys I wrote this a while back and I never finished it till now.**_

_**But here it goes hopped you guys like it :) R&amp;R**_


	2. Reasons

Dear Beck,

Hi.

I know It's been a long time and all, but I don't see why bother writing me letter or anything. I left for a reason.

My son isn't anything yours so don't EVER ask about him again. He's my world, my everything and always will be no matter what.

Broadway is great. Thanks for asking, so thoughtful of you.

I heard you were starring in a new movie of some sort with Vega. Are you guys going out now? I knew you always had a thing for her.

Anyways my life has been great those are just rumors that I've been going through a rough time. I'm currently single and not interested in going out with anybody right now.

I guess I'll just wait till you write back or something only if you are…maybe? I'm sorry I just left like that, like I said I had my reasons.

Sincerely,

The one and only Jade

* * *

_**Hey you guys here's the new chapter. I know it's short but we'll see how things go.**_

_**Read and Review please :)**_


	3. I want the truth

Dear Jade,

It's true it has been a long time, but I still question myself why did you leave? What were your reasons on doing so? We were doing just fine the day before, well at least that's what I believed anyways, you probably didn't think so.

I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable or try to offend you in anyway when I asked you about your son, but I would love to get to know him one day and to see you as well.

Tori and I are in a new coming up movie, but no we are not dating and you know that. I never had a thing for her or any other girl; you were the only girl I really ever loved, but I guess you didn't feel the same because you just left. Without even saying goodbye or letting me know what was going on. I really thought you trusted me with anything and everything, but I guess I was wrong…..

I just want to know the truth, the real truth, not some lie. Are you really ok? I know it's not easy to be in this business.

I know you better than others. I can tell by your writing that you're not ok and that there's something you want to tell me, but you're debating whether or not to tell me.

I just want the truth.

Why did you leave?

Did you not love me anymore?

Did I do something wrong?

I just want the truth the past five years have been hell. Thinking that it was my fault you left and thinking that the worst had happened to you…. Anyways I hope you write back with the full truth not just part of it….. I still love you Jade…. And I would really love to be like we used to be….

Sincerely,

Beck


End file.
